O Ardil do Desejo
by Ophiuchus no Shaina
Summary: Fic publicada no Amigo Secreto YW de 2012, portanto está no perfil deles também. Hela, a deusa Asgardiana da morte, retira os poderes de Thor que fica sem poder se curar, usar sua sobreforça, seu martelo ou mesmo voltar a forma de Donald Blake. Sem poder pedir ajuda aos Vingadores e ainda querendo proteger o mundo humano, Thor enfrenta a gangue da demolição e acaba levando a pior.


**O Ardil do Desejo**

**Beta**: Tarso Pereira

**Presente para**: Srta. Mizuki

**Fandom**: Vingadores

**Par**: Thor x Loki

**Gênero**: Yaoi, Lemon, Dark Lemon, Drama, Romance, Incesto

**Classificação**: 18+

**Sinopse**: Hela, a deusa Asgardiana da morte, retira os poderes de Thor que fica sem poder se curar, usar sua sobreforça, seu martelo ou mesmo voltar a forma de Donald Blake. Sem poder pedir ajuda aos Vingadores e ainda querendo proteger o mundo humano, Thor enfrenta a gangue da demolição e acaba levando a pior. Mas então aparece seu adorado irmão para ajudá-lo e... quem sabe se ajudar também? Boa leitura!

**Disclamer**: Avengers, Thor, Loki, Odin, Jane Foster, gangue da demolição, Hela são personagens da Marvel e não me pertencem. Não possuo quaisquer direitos sobre os personagens e a história original. Isso é uma fanfic para fãs apenas, sem fins lucrativos e apenas para diversão.

**Observação**: Violência, palavras pesadas. Não é universo alternativo, apenas foram mescladas a realidade do filme com a dos quadrinhos. Nesse enredo, considerei Thor como médico e não como cientista, usando a ideia do quadrinho, apenas para fazer as citações. Aqui, Thor é casado com Lady Sif, como no quadrinho, por motivos de... você vai ler.

_Feliz Natal e divirta-se!_

~/~

- Mas que... MERDA! –grunhiu Thor no chão, sentindo seu braço pulsar de dor.

Era um trabalho relativamente fácil para Thor, pois ele precisava apenas vencer a gangue da demolição, o que o deus não achava que fosse algo que precisasse de seus poderes efetivamente. Mas como ele poderia saber que ia quebrar o braço numa briga boba como aquela justamente quando tinha perdido a habilidade de se curar? Raios! O céu pareceu tremer ante os impropérios que o deus pensava.

Hela, a deusa asgardiana da morte, tinha lançado uma maldição sobre Thor que fez com que o loiro perdesse seus poderes na esperança que o forte guerreiro de Asgard fosse morrer e ela então finalmente receber sua alma. Hela não poderia ter lançado a maldição em hora menos oportuna, já que o Grande Odin estava em meio ao seu sono restaurador, não podendo assim ajudar seu filho.

Thor considerou a ideia de ligar para sua querida Jane Foster, a amada de Donald Blake, e pedir ajuda, mas não queria incomodá-la. Mesmo que houvesse a possibilidade de pedir qualquer ajuda aos Vingadores, Thor não queria passar pela humilhação de virar chacota entre os companheiros. Preferiu seguir direto para a casa do médico e tentar de alguma forma não piorar a condição de seu braço quebrado e manter seu orgulho intacto. Mal abrira a porta do apartamento e viu o elmo com chifres longos e a roupa verde e dourada no sofá olhando para ele com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Aquele jeito de bater os dedos no joelho estava irritando o deus profundamente.

- A que devo a honra de sua visita, adorável irmão? –disse entre dentes. – Veio rir de minha desgraça?

Loki riu para receber o olhar furioso do loiro que se aproximou perigosamente dele, fazendo-o abrir ainda mais o largo sorriso que sustentava nos lábios. Era claro que Loki achava graça daquilo tudo. Seu grande irmão, o poderoso Thor, filho de Odin, estava ali sem seus poderes, com feridas e o braço quebrado de uma luta ridícula, sem poder voltar à forma de Donald Blake e seguir sua "vida terrena", nem podendo voltar a seu reino em Asgard. Aquilo para ele era absurdamente hilário.

- Confesso que sim. –meneou a cabeça para o lado em deboche. – Sua situação está no mínimo hilária, meu irmão, mas creia-me... não vim apenas para isso.

Thor cogitou a ideia de socá-lo por estar debochando de si, mas logo grunhiu cansado se jogando no outro sofá sentindo uma dor dilacerante no braço. Loki por sua vez deixou seus olhares se perderem por um momento pelo braço bem definido do irmão, seguindo para o tórax e a barriga. Tudo que a natureza o tinha privado em beleza entregara a Thor, fazendo dele um conquistador de mulheres sem igual. Loki, por sua vez, ficava a margem de sua beleza e imponência, como sempre, à espera da mínima atenção.

- A que veio, então, além de me olhar e caçoar de mim? –Thor perguntou confuso, para logo se levantar de supetão indo de encontro ao irmão a uma distância que a Loki pareceu perigosa. – Acaso nosso pai acordou?

Loki sustentou um sorriso amarelo e tentou se afastar quando seu irmão segurou sua nuca com força, seu cheiro, que misturava o odor natural de sua pele com o suor da recente batalha inebriava sua mente. Loki já sabia desse desejo por seu irmão há anos. Em seu íntimo, não era novidade que a atração que ele exercia em todas as mulheres de Asgard, e em alguns homens, também era despertada em si. Demorou um tempo para que o filho de Laufey distinguisse que a inicial admiração e posterior humilhação que sentia pelo irmão nada mais eram que frutos da sua admiração por ele e mais adiante por seu corpo. Ainda havia o ressentimento por não ser o filho verdadeiro de Odin, por ter sido motivo de piadas e gracejos, principalmente do irmão, mas ao longo do tempo, o desejo nublara sua mente, impedindo Loki de pensar no deus loiro de outra forma, transformando sua vingança por poder em algo mais interessante. Sentia-se tremer a presença dele, mas Thor sempre estava muito ocupado com suas batalhas, suas glórias e suas mulheres para lhe dar atenção.

- Não, meu irmão. Ele ainda não despertou de seu sono restaurador, de forma que não pode ajudá-lo, mas... –completou antes que seu irmão se virasse decepcionado e rompesse o contato. Loki se aproximou um pouco mais.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo.

- Ha! Você? O que faria você me ajudar? –afastou-se deixando Loki sem saber o que tinha doído mais, as palavras ou o contato ter sido rompido.

- Somos irmãos, não somos?

Observou Thor se sentar cético, olhando-o como a uma cobra pronta para dar o bote. Sim, ele não era confiável. Sim, ele era traiçoeiro. Tudo bem, todos jogavam isso em sua cara, além de como era mentiroso, como era um inimigo trapaceiro e ardiloso. O filho bastardo de Odin, indigno ao trono por ser descendente dos Gigantes do Gelo. Seu irmão mesmo não se importava quando jogavam essas palavras em sua cara e era óbvio que Loki não tinha vindo até ali apenas para ajudá-lo de boa-fé. Ele tinha... outros motivos...

- Loki, o que quer com tudo isso?

- Apenas ajudá-lo... como seu irmão. –aproximou-se, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Então, por que não solta esse seu báculo? –Thor olhou de forma inquisitória para o báculo na mão do irmão.

- Porque mesmo sem poderes você ainda é mais forte que eu.

- Ah! Então admite que sou mais forte que você!

Com isso, o moreno rodou os olhos e pediu paciência. Ótimo! Agora Thor tinha um sorriso bobo de orelha a orelha e Loki seu passaporte para o inferno e no caminho conseguir fazer o que queria. É claro que teria que sofrer com a infantilidade do irmão jogando em sua cara toda vez que pudesse que ele era mais forte, mas nada diferente do que estava acostumado. Deixou seu báculo próximo e começou a cercar o terreno para conseguir o que queria.

- Tudo bem, irmão, o que quiser.

Loki sorriu ardiloso, chegando mais perto.

- Mesmo? Posso pedir o que quiser por ajudá-lo?

Um perfume cítrico e forte chegou à percepção do loiro que não entendeu porque seu irmão estava se aproximando mais e colocando a mão em sua perna. O que raios seu irmão estava tramando dessa vez? Isso estava parecendo com algo que Lady Sif faria quando estavam em seu aposento em Asgard.

- O que está fazendo, Loki? Parece Lady Sif quando...

Por um momento, Loki esqueceu-se do plano principal e sentiu uma onda de ódio invadir seu peito. Lady Sif? Agora Thor estava levantando o nome de sua esposa entre eles? A guerreira era apenas mais uma das pessoas que se enfiavam entre ele e seu irmão. Loki não deixou que Thor terminasse a frase, pois no momento seguinte ele estava urrando de dor enquanto o moreno apertava seu braço quebrado com força, descontando no gesto toda a raiva que brilhava em seus olhos. O elmo de Loki foi posicionado ao lado do báculo e quando se voltou para Thor, os olhos azuis perceberam um brilho perigoso nos olhos verdes. Como ele se atrevia a dizer o nome daquela vadia ali?

- Não me compare com aquela vadia.

- Mais respeito quando fala de minha esp... argh! –gritou contra ele, mesmo com a dor que sentia.

- A sua esposa... ha... Onde está a sua esposinha querida agora, THOR? – Loki aproximou-se de forma provocativa, quase tocando seus lábios nos do irmão. - Provavelmente deitando com um outro asgardiano imundo enquanto seu maridinho não retorna.

Loki não viu como aconteceu, mas quando se deu conta seu irmão estava sobre si tentando socá-lo com o braço que ainda estava bom. Claro que o moreno não podia ganhá-lo na força física por mais que estivesse tentando, ainda mais com o peso do outro sobre si. Sendo esperto, enquanto tentava se desviar, Loki lançou um feitiço que quebrou o outro braço de Thor, deixando-o desnorteado pela dor. Aproveitando a distração do irmão, Loki deu um forte impulso para então derrubá-lo no chão e ficar por cima dele, seus braços apoiado de cada lado da cabeça de Thor e seus joelhos intercalados entre as coxas dele.

- Olhe que coisa maravilhosa, irmão! Como nos velhos tempos... só que dessa vez, Thor, -ele se aproximou para sussurrar na orelha do loiro pausadamente. – eu estou por cima.

Thor tentou se debater embaixo dele, o que deu certo trabalho a Loki e começou a excitar a ambos a cada momento que a perna de um esbarrava no membro do outro. O moreno podia sentir seu irmão em sua coxa e já tinha ideia de que isso ia acontecer. Como todo bom guerreiro, Thor ficava excitado quando em uma briga e principalmente nervoso quando estava em desvantagem como agora. Apesar de saber usar a desvantagem a seu favor, Loki não subestimava a força do irmão, pois sabia que mesmo sem seus poderes ele ainda era um ótimo guerreiro. Prendeu-o no chão, deixando-o imóvel, enquanto roçava sua perna de forma despercebida sobre o membro já desperto do loiro.

- Você vai pagar por isso, Loki. –grunhiu tentando se soltar, sentindo ainda mais dor no braço.

- Vou? – Loki praticamente gemeu ao ouvindo de Thor, roçando mais uma vez sua perna no loiro, sentindo o membro dele começar a responder mesmo que o outro, em toda a sua raiva, não percebesse.

- O que você realmente quer, Loki? Machucar-me ainda mais? Humilhar-me?

Loki riu, assoprando a pele quente do loiro e chegando próximo aos lábios dele. Sua mão agora desceu para o membro de Thor, alisando-o. O moreno via as feições do outro ficando mais coradas e via também que em toda sua estupidez e raiva ele não conseguia perceber a real intenção de sua mão. Apertou o membro enquanto seus lábios se pousaram sobre os dele delicadamente. Thor a primeiro momento ficou assustado, não entendendo o que seu irmão agora estava fazendo, e logo sentiu a excitação crescente, ficando ainda mais confuso. Quando seu irmão se afastou, ele parecia um pouco indignado, mirando seu rosto, que estava sem conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu curo o seus dois braços, Thor, apenas se você corresponder ao meu beijo.

Thor arregalou os olhos, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar ou perguntar por que seu irmão queria um beijo seu, pois o moreno já se aproximava. E não eram só os lábios de Loki que estavam desnorteando o deus asgardiano, mas também a mão dele que começava a alisar seu membro por cima da calça com vigor. Sem saber o que fazer, com uma dor alucinante nos dois braços e seu membro completamente excitado, ele não só recebeu os lábios de Loki como correspondeu àquela loucura com vontade.

Loki não estava preparado para o que recebeu. Mesmo que tivesse imaginado durante anos os lábios de seu irmão, o quão forte e firme seria aquele toque, nada o preparou para o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. A sua própria ereção a implorar por alívio enquanto a língua de Thor forçava passagem pelos seus lábios, dominante, impedindo qualquer resistência. Sem poder se conter, Loki gemeu, levando seus dois braços para abraçar o pescoço de Thor em um ato desesperado por contato, deixando seu quadril baixar para o dele e as pernas se enroscarem mais.

Enquanto descia para o pescoço de Thor, que parecia inebriado em prazer, o moreno empurrou forte seu quadril contra o dele buscando resposta ao seu contato, recebendo um grunhido forte do deus. Loki repetiu o gesto, enquanto subia seus beijos e mordidas para a orelha de Thor, observando os olhos semicerrados do irmão e a cara contorcida de prazer.

Thor não tinha explicação para o que estava acontecendo, a não ser que no momento em que tocou seus lábios nos de Loki um sentimento de urgência e posse o dominou, fazendo-o esquecer da dor em seus braços e apenas querer mais contato. Em sua mente, ele apenas queria poder mover seus braços novamente para jogar seu irmão contra o chão e tomá-lo para si. Aquele sentimento não era novo para si, não era a primeira vez que o sentia. Todos em Asgard sabiam que ele tinha um grande carinho pelo irmão mesmo que não compartilhassem o mesmo sangue e que Thor, mais do que ninguém, ficava decepcionado e triste com as trapaças e loucuras do irmão. O loiro, porém, nunca quis acreditar que os sentimentos iam além dos laços fraternais, mas no momento em que seus lábios se tocaram, toda a inquietude que antes sentia ao apenas tocar o braço do irmão ou dormir ao lado dele quando criança, fez sentido. Ele desejava Loki e como queria ter seus poderes de novo para se curar e tocar seu irmão, principalmente quando ele lhe mordia o pescoço daquela forma.

- Você quer que eu te cure, irmão? –perguntou com a voz rouca.

O olhar que recebeu poderia tê-lo feito gozar instantaneamente. Era uma mistura de poder, força, sedução e excitação, mais o brilho obstinado característico nos olhos do imaturo e imprudente deus do Trovão. Loki sabia que sussurrar as palavras que estavam em sua mente era acabar com aquele momento de prazer, mas sabia também que aquilo não poderia durar para sempre. Respirando fundo na orelha de Thor – o que fez o loiro arremeter contra seu quadril – Loki sussurrou o feitiço e se afastou do corpo quente.

Thor pareceu perceber pela primeira vez que a dor estivera ali desde que começaram aquele beijo. Com todo o prazer que tinha sentido não tinha se dado conta de que seus dois braços estavam doendo, mesmo quando sentia a urgência de puxar os cabelos de Loki. Quando conseguiu pausar a respiração e se levantar, olhou a sua volta à procura do irmão, mas não o encontrou. Indignado, o deus se levantou num pulo e correu por todo apartamento a sua procura, mas ele não estava mais lá. Rugiu forte e rouco, dirigindo-se ao quarto de Donald Blake.

Enquanto o loiro resolvia sua excitação sentado a cama do doutor, Loki estava no terraço observando seu próprio problema. Desceu seus dedos para se masturbar e assim se aliviar, enquanto a lembrança do beijo que haviam trocado ainda ardia em seus lábios. Levou dois dedos aos lábios e chupou-os com vontade, imaginando que era a língua de Thor. A imagem do loiro arremetendo contra o seu quadril com força veio e ele direcionou os dedos para sua entrada, imaginando que era Thor ali possuindo seu corpo com todo o tesão que tinha demonstrado a pouco. O gozo forte que veio naquele terraço, sozinho, só fez lembrá-lo da falta que sentia do irmão e do corpo que havia acabado de provar pela primeira vez.

~/ ~

Passos ecoaram pelo corredor frio e úmido que guiava a rua principal a um beco mal iluminado. Chovia na cidade, torrencialmente, e as poças que se formavam juntavam-se ao lixo fazendo subir um cheiro pútrido nas ruas. Loki não tinha medo de andar por ali até porque nenhum mortal poderia fazer qualquer mal a ele; talvez os odiosos vingadores, mas nada além deles também. No fundo, aprontando alguma coisa, estavam os quatro homens altos e corpulentos que formavam a gangue da demolição, Aríete, Bate-Estaca, Demolidor e Maça.

- Hum... até que não estão tão mal.

Demolidor se voltou rapidamente em posição de ataque ao ouvir a voz de Loki, mas logo relaxou. Olhou com escárnio para o moreno, sabendo exatamente ao que ele se referia.

- Você disse que seu irmão era indefeso sem seus poderes... Você mentiu para nós, Loki! -disse raivoso.

Os outros três se adiantaram para o filho adotivo de Odin passando pelo Demolidor em posição de defesa e desconfiança. Demolidor estava bastante ferido pela luta recente com Thor e apesar de os outros estarem machucados ainda estavam inteiros o suficiente para protegê-lo.

- Não... eu não menti... -se defendeu Loki com uma expressão blasé. - Ele realmente é indefeso sem seus poderes e com sua cabeça quente, mas... nem todos conseguem ter a habilidade ou inteligência o suficiente para se aproveitar disso.

Maça partiu para cima de Loki apenas para ver seu corpo jogado contra a parede violentamente sem que o moreno sequer se mexesse. Os demais permaneceram onde estavam. Demolidor não se movia muito, apenas acompanhava com os olhos o sorriso de escárnio e a postura superior de Loki. Ele provavelmente tinha outra de suas ofertas e informações.

- O que quer, serpente venenosa?

- Eu? Nada... Apenas vim informar que meu querido irmão ainda está com, digamos, seu pequeno probleminha e deve continuar assim por um tempo. Quem sabe, se vocês insistirem e forem mais inteligentes, não conseguem... derrotá-lo de vez?

Demolidor respirou fundo e se apoiando em um de seus companheiros chegou mais perto de Loki, sem causar a intimidação que pretendia. Respirando fundo, ele respondeu a oferta, mesmo que desconfiado.

- E como você acha que podemos nos encontrar novamente?

- Creio que meu irmão esteja um pouco entediado. Posso proporcionar o local e o momento para vocês, como fiz anteriormente... Tudo que vocês tem que fazer é... o que efetivamente querem fazer. -apontou para o Demolidor como se fosse óbvio.

Loki sabia que a gangue da demolição queria uma revanche pela última luta que tiveram com seu irmão. Apesar de ter saído machucado, Thor conseguira derrubar o líder Demolidor e ainda sair de pé do embate. Mas ainda não era o suficiente, Loki ainda não tinha tido o suficiente de seu irmão. Mesmo tendo fugido e evitado encará-lo, ele queria mais, ele queria ir mais além. Ele estava sedento.

Quando soube que seu irmão tinha perdido seus poderes, Loki logo veio a Terra e proporcionou o encontro entre Thor e a Gangue. Foi tudo muito simples, pois tudo que ele teve que fazer foi vender a localização do loiro para os quatro vilões. Loki sabia que seu irmão não seria derrotado, mesmo sem seus poderes, mas que ficaria machucado o suficiente para que sua presença fosse "justificada" e assim ele pudesse se aproximar e colocar seu plano em prática.

- Loki...

O moreno já estava deixando o beco quando ouviu a voz do Demolidor chamando seu nome. Ele sabia qual pergunta viria, mas mesmo assim, continuaria com sua pose blasé, afinal seus motivos não diziam respeito a ninguém.

- Cuide de seus ferimentos e faça valer a pena o meu tempo de vir aqui dar a você uma informação tão valiosa. E lembre-se, meu caro, de que o inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo... temporariamente.

~/ ~

A cidade de Nova Iorque parecia caminhar calma como sempre, com seus crimes costumeiros, assaltos e homicídios acontecendo a cada esquina. Tudo parecia um prato cheio para que Thor agisse, principalmente agora que não podia voltar a sua forma de Donald Blake por um tempo. Não poder ser humano para o deus do Trovão era um incômodo, principalmente pois sua forma atual chamava bastante atenção entre os terráqueos, apesar de a maioria saber quem ele era.

Mas não era isso que mais ocupada sua mente no momento. Desde que Loki deixara seu apartamento ele vinha tendo aqueles sonhos estranhos em que o irmão estava em seus braços possuído, tomado e inteiramente seu. Sua própria atração não era novidade, mas sim o sentimento de posse que nutria pelo outro. Nem por Lady Sif, sua amante, sentia tanta possessividade como naquele momento sentia por Loki; nem a vontade de possuí-la era tão grande como naquele momento sentia de estar dentro do corpo de Loki. Mas onde raios ele tinha se metido? Há quanto tempo não tinha notícias dele, duas semanas? Teria ele voltado para Asgard e o abandonado a própria sorte, sem seus poderes?

Depois que o moreno deixou sua casa, Thor não quis muito refletir sobre o que tinha acontecido, afinal não era mesmo seu forte. Apenas deitou-se na cama e deixou-se inúmeras vezes se tocar pensando no irmão, mesmo que a princípio se recriminasse com a ideia. Eram não só irmãos como disputavam o trono de Asgard. Além disso, Loki era um trapaceiro, um ser vil que tramava as piores armadilhas para acabar com ele ou sua adorável Terra. Mesmo assim, Thor nunca conseguia odiá-lo ou não perdoá-lo. Achava que Loki na verdade se sentia confuso, sozinho e principalmente deslocado por não ser filho legítimo do Grande Odin.

- Saco... -suspirou.

- Ainda com aquele pequeno probleminha, Thor?

O loiro se virou apenas para ver Demolidor olhando para ele com puro ódio. Era possível ver que o vilão ainda estava todo machucado e com o braço quebrado da surra que tinha levado. Thor voltou-se para ele e gritou, colocando-se em posição de combate.

- O que quer, demolidor? Uma surra não basta para fazê-lo ficar quieto?

- Vejo que ser deus tem suas vantagens, Thor. Está pronto para se machucar de novo?

Nesse momento, os três outros vilões da gangue da demolição se posicionaram sendo seguidos por outros dez capangas com pedaços generosos de madeira nas mãos. Thor sabia que não poderia vencê-los todos, mas não importava. Ele estava mesmo precisando de uma boa briga para esquecer o que se passava em sua mente.

- Vejo que dessa vez trouxe companhia...

- A velha história... inimigo do meu inimigo é...

- Pois venham todos! -esbravejou Thor, interrompendo e debochando do Demolidor. - Terei o prazer de quebrar a cara de cada um.

Com um grito, os treze homens partiram imediatamente para cima de Thor, que apostou em sua força física para vencer a imbecilidade dos vilões. Todos o atacavam na mesma posição, sendo fácil para o asgardiano se defender. De fora por conta de seus ferimentos, Demolidor achava estranho como Thor conseguia se defender bem. Ele tinha a clara lembrança de que havia quebrado o braço do loiro em seu último encontro e também se recordava perfeitamente do que Loki havia lhe dito. _"Thor está indefeso, sem seus poderes, assim, ele não pode se recuperar facilmente, muito menos se tornar Donald Blake. Ele não tem como se curar, será fácil acabar com ele em um ou dois combates"._ O que estava acontecendo?

Logo oito homens estavam no chão e Thor apresentava algumas manchas roxas e dores no abdômen além de mancar. Enquanto tentava se desviar de uns golpes, o loiro acabara tomando pauladas no abdômen e na perna, o que acabou fazendo com que forçasse o tornozelo algumas vezes. Mancando, ele se aproximou dos outros cinco que estavam em pé, os membros da gangue envolveram imediatamente o Demolidor, protegendo-o.

- Mesmo sem seus poderes não é que você consegue se defender? Estou impressionado, Thor, mas como recuperou esse seu braço?

Thor arregalou os olhos e não viu o soco que veio no meio de seu nariz, cambaleando para trás. Logo teve que lembrar de se defender novamente e derrubou mais dois homens no chão, aproveitando para tirar Maça de combate com um chute em seu quadril.

- Como sabe que estou sem meus poderes, Demolidor?

Nessa hora Demolidor riu, mais nervoso que outra coisa. O olhar furioso que recebeu de Thor o fez tremer e pensar em uma rota de fuga. O loiro por sua vez crispou os lábios não querendo acreditar no pensamento que passou rápido em sua cabeça. As coisas se encaixavam agora. Loki vindo a sua porta ajudá-lo, pois de uma forma muito misteriosa sabia que ele tinha se machucado? E seus inimigos sabendo da sua falta de poder?

- Como eu tentei dizer antes, inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo, Thor. Seu irmão parece guardar muitos rancores de você...

Aquilo foi como uma punhalada no peito de Thor. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, ele não esperava a confirmação do que estava pensando. Com o sentimento veio a raiva que nublou a noção de Thor e fez com que ele ignorasse sua dor e partisse para cima de seus inimigos sem dó. Socos, chutes, empurrões e a cada machucado que sofria Thor ficava com ainda mais raiva. Sentia-se traído, ultrajado, nervoso. Quando partiu para cima de Demolidor, o último que restava em pé e encurralado contra a parede, Thor apenas desferiu um soco potente em seu rosto, pois já sentia quem estava atrás de si, caminhando calmamente.

Por um momento apenas o som da respiração entrecortada do deus do Trovão podia ser ouvida, enquanto ele mantinha os punhos fechados assim como os olhos, que se mantiveram direcionados para o chão. Loki podia ver as costas suadas e as vestes rasgadas encobrindo os músculos que se moviam pesados para cima e para baixo. O rosto dele um pouco virado para o moreno, fazendo os fios loiros encharcados caírem sobre os ombros. Loki apenas tremeu mais em tesão quando os olhos vermelhos de dor e ódio se voltaram para ele. Como alguém podia ser tão sensual?

- Veio ver se eu tinha finalmente morrido, Loki?

Loki arregalou os olhos e tentou forçar uma voz preocupada para esconder que as palavras tremiam.

- Claro que não, irmão! Vim ajudá-lo... Está ferido.

Loki tentou se aproximar e suas pernas tremiam a cada passo que dava. Thor afastou o irmão com um safanão, apoiando-se na parede desequilibrado por sua dor física e mental. Rangeu os dentes antes de voltar com raiva para ele.

- Ajudar-me? Me ajudaria mais se não me jogasse aos leões como fez! O que queria, Loki? Que eu acreditasse que tinha se redimido, que era alguém melhor?

Loki arregalou os olhos e balbuciou alguma coisa que Thor não quis entender, apenas agarrou-o pelos braços com uma força que estraçalharia os membros de um mortal. O moreno sentiu as pernas bambearem mais e o cheiro suado e másculo de Thor apenas o envolveu em um torpor doce e amadeirado. Precisava se manter firme e reverter a situação a seu favor.

- Responda-me, Loki, o que queria com toda essa história?

Thor não estava esperando o olhar que recebeu. Era uma mistura de culpa com um desejo mal disfarçado que parecia brilhar forte em volta das íris verdes. Aquela entrega fez com que Thor engolisse em seco e seu próprio desejo aflorasse, querendo ser mais forte do que todo ódio e raiva que sentia pela traição do irmão. A situação não melhorou com as palavras que se seguiram.

- Eu queria você, irmão... Você.

Loki ignorou qualquer coisa a sua volta, seus inimigos ao chão, a energia raivosa que o corpo delicioso de seu irmão emanava; apenas venceu a distância que separava seus corpos, indo de encontro a todo o magnetismo e segurou os cabelos dele com força, puxando-o para um beijo aberto, devorador e selvagem. Thor, que mal se aguentava, apenas esmagou Loki em seus braços, tomando a boca que tanto queria que fosse só sua.

O moreno sentiu uma dor forte atrás da cabeça quando seu irmão jogou-o contra a parede de alvenaria sem a menor delicadeza. Logo sua perna foi levantada e sua bunda segurada entre os dedos musculosos de Thor, que agora atacava seu pescoço com mordidas e chupões que o estavam deixando louco. Loki não conseguia tocar Thor, pois o loiro não deixava, apenas permitindo que ele gemesse e ronronasse como um gato, se esfregando nele.

- Thor... -tentou chamar, mas apenas sentiu seu pescoço ser segurado com força, quase sufocando.

- Cale a boca, sua cobra.

Enquanto o sufocava, Thor arremetia o quadril contra o dele e começava a despi-lo, aquilo aumentando ainda mais o tesão de Loki. Vendo que aquilo se encaminhava exatamente para o que ele queria, Loki agarrou-se a Thor com força, afogando-se em seu beijo e transportando-os para a casa de Donald Blake onde suas roupas já encontraram o chão em questão de segundos. Thor parecia nem ter notado a mudança de ares, apenas apoiou Loki na parede, retirou as calças do moreno e abriu as suas próprias.

Loki apenas teve tempo de lamber os lábios quando viu o membro turgido de Thor pulsando entre os pelos loiros, seu cheiro másculo subindo entre os dois. O moreno se livrou de suas calças e ajoelhou-se sem que Thor pudesse pará-lo e o tomou nos lábios de uma vez, deliciando-se com o urrar sofrido que ouviu sair dos lábios do deus do Trovão. Loki chupava com gosto, passando o dente por vezes enquanto aumentava o ritmo do vai e vem frenético. Thor estocava contra a boca dele, sem se importar com as vezes que Loki engasgava, absorto demais em se aliviar para pensar em culpa ou motivos.

A ponto de gozar, Thor puxou Loki pelos braços e jogou-o contra a parede de costas para si e rasgando o resto das roupas que o moreno levava. Ele abriu as pernas do irmão e de uma vez o empalou com o seu membro túrgido e lubrificado, urrando de prazer. Thor não ouviu o grito de dor e surpresa de seu irmão e começou a estocar sem se importar, ainda absorto em sua raiva pela traição. Loki parecia em um mundo particular, imprensado contra a parede, sentido a dor aguda de receber seu irmão em sua entrada, mas não reclamava, guardando suas lágrimas para si. Os gemidos altos e urros de Thor o excitavam ainda mais; sentia as mãos do loiro apertarem seu quadril com tanta força que as marcas ficariam por dias em seu corpo. A noção da presença de seu irmão dentro de si, do falo pulsante e de seu desejo era demais para Loki, que mesmo na dor começou a rebolar e se tocar, recebendo os primeiros sinais de prazer daquela invasão dolorosa.

Logo, o prazer de ambos era ouvido pelos gemidos, urros e chocar dos corpos, que se moviam frenéticos. Thor mordia as costas de Loki e abria mais suas pernas para ter acesso. Em determinado momento, Loki se esqueceu de qualquer sinal de dor e apenas rebolava e sentia um ponto dentro de si ser tocado diversas vezes, lançando descargas elétricas em seu corpo que faziam com que ele achasse que fosse morrer nas mãos de seu amado irmão.

Quando o gozo forte de Thor o preencheu, Loki derramou-se, sentindo-se esgotado, porém saciado. O moreno apoiou-se na parede, sentindo seu corpo inteiro tremer por conta do forte orgasmo, ainda desequilibrado. Atrás de si, o loiro ainda estava parado, segurando sua cintura e respirando pesadamente, um pouco tonto.

Loki sentiu um vazio imenso quando seu irmão tirou seu membro de dentro de sua entrada e se afastou resmungando. O moreno apoiou a testa e o corpo na parede, forçando-se a não virar e encarar a face de decepção, nojo e repúdio que sempre todos viravam para ele. Essa era a única falha em todo seu plano, não saber como Thor reagiria quando finalmente Loki conseguisse o que queria.

Thor, por sua vez, ainda encarava o corpo nu do moreno, mordendo os lábios e tentando controlar seus ímpetos de tomá-lo mais uma vez. Aquele corpo esguio parecia convidá-lo sensualmente a mais e ele queria aquela curva entre o quadril e as nádegas, aquela linha fina e fraca que subia pelas costas e terminava nos fios castanhos. Queria aquelas coxas tão mais finas que as suas, queria marcá-las e apertá-las até que o sangue voltasse a elas. Suspirou pesado, culpando-se por seu pouco controle, por ter claramente machucado seu irmão.

Quando o loiro saiu da sala, Loki pensou no pior. Pensou que Thor estava tão enojado que não tinha nem a vontade de expulsá-lo da casa de Donald Blake, Diferente das outras vezes, o pensamento lhe trouxe um medo tão irracional que ele apenas se agachou no chão, abraçou as próprias pernas e começou a chorar como um garotinho perdido. Sentia-se fraco, um pouco tolo por não ter acreditado na possibilidade de seu irmão odiá-lo; confiou muito em seu próprio amor por Thor. E o pior é que não conseguia imaginar como fazer as coisas diferente do que tinha feito, em sua mente, seu plano era perfeito.

Loki só se deu conta que soluçava quando um roupão branco caiu sobre sua cabeça e ao levantá-lo um Thor nu e coberto de feridas e marcas roxas o olhava em um misto de confusão e preocupação. Vestindo-se rapidamente e se encolhendo, Loki tentou se erguer, mas seus joelhos não o obedeciam. Em um último suspiro de dignidade, ele secou os olhos e se manteve apoiado a parede, no chão. Thor queria odiar seu irmão por tudo que ele tinha feito e principalmente por tê-lo traído, mas ao vê-lo com os olhos vermelhos e o orgulho ferido, não conseguiu. Na verdade, ele não conseguia odiá-lo mesmo que ele fosse a cobra venenosa que todos diziam; ele ainda pensava que tudo que Loki queria era a sua atenção, o seu amor, coisa que ele não sabia demonstrar. Thor resolveu se sentar e se aproximar, só para observar Loki se encolher um pouco mais, mesmo por trás da expressão de desafio.

- Eu o machuquei, meu irmão... -murmurou na dúvida se deveria tocá-lo, ouvindo o riso irônico de Loki.

- Nada que eu não tenha feito pior.

- Loki... eu apenas quero que me diga porque tudo isso. Você tem algo a ver com a perda dos meus poderes?

Loki se abalou, arregalando os olhos e mirando-o numa mistura de indignação e desespero.

- Não! Você sabe que não. Pode não confiar em mim, mas sabe que isso foi coisa da Hela!

Thor suspirou. - Loki, não me diga que é inocente em tudo que aconteceu...

- Eu... -suspirou fundo, completamente derrotado. - Eu contei a gangue da demolição sobre seus poderes.

Loki não se abalou pelo olhar raivoso que recebeu, pelo contrário, reuniu toda a sua audácia e orgulho para justificar suas escolhas, adotando seu costumeiro tom blasé a despeito de seu rosto inchado e vermelho.

- Eu contei que além de estar sem seus poderes, você não podia se curar nem retornar a forma de Donald Blake.

- E por que raios fez isso?

Loki prendeu o ar nos pulmões por um tempo, tentando não ceder ao que queria dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo parar com todas as mentiras. Fechou os olhos e umedeceu os lábios; não era mais forte do que estava sendo até então.

- Porque eu queria você. Queria me aproximar de você, ter você... para mim.

Ainda hipnotizado pela língua e pelas palavras de Loki, Thor sentiu o desejo romper a pouca razão que ele normalmente tinha e se aproximou beijando os lábios do outro, com mais carinho que desejo. Apoiou sua testa a dele e lhe acariciou os cabelos em um contato brusco, forte e pouco delicado, mas Loki não reclamou.

- E precisava por a minha vida em perigo para isso? Irmão, você sempre foi muito estranho em fazer as coisas...

Loki sorriu tímido, encantando Thor que há anos não via aquele sorriso de forma tão sincera. Tudo que Loki fazia ou fez passou pelo loiro como um borrão, reafirmando dentro dele que não importava. Thor lidaria com suas inconsequências e as maldades de Loki depois, quando elas aparecessem, no momento queria seu irmão perto, ao seu lado.

- Você nunca entenderia, Thor. Você, na verdade, não entende muita coisa. -completou, debochado.

- Ah, não? - Thor se afastou um pouco indignado.

- Não. Não sabe ler os sinais...

- Que sinais?!

Vendo Thor olhar a sua volta a procura de algo, Loki puxou seu rosto para perto bebendo de sua respiração. Thor perdeu qualquer interesse por qualquer coisa e apenas colou seus lábios nos dele com força, carinhoso e possessivo. Tentou se aproximar dele, mas gemeu de dor ao apoiar a força no calcanhar machucado. Não acostumado a se ferir e demorar a se curar, o loiro quase nunca prestava atenção em seus ferimentos. Loki apenas estendeu sua mão e o ajudou sob os olhares atentos de Thor. O loiro se levantou e o puxou para si, beijando-o novamente e assim andando com ele para o quarto.

~/ ~

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Loki não estava mais ao seu lado onde dormiu na noite anterior. Passou pela cabeça do loiro a vaga ideia de acorrentá-lo da próxima vez para que não fugisse novamente. Chamou alto pelo irmão, mas não obteve resposta. Caminhou pela casa e nada, nem as roupas rasgadas estavam no chão. Fechou o semblante em total desagrado, sentia que seu irmão o estava abandonando de novo.

Do terraço do prédio a frente, Loki observava a movimentação no apartamento de Donald Blake. Thor parecia nervoso e procurando por ele, mas o moreno estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos para se preocupar com o irmão. Loki sabia que se tornaria egoísta, que assim que tivesse seu irmão iria querê-lo só para si e sabia que isso era impossível também. Thor estava com Lady Sif e matinha sentimentos que seu personagem humano, Donald Blake, nutria por Jane Foster. Loki não via onde havia espaço para ele nessa história.

O moreno parou de olhar o vai e vem de seu irmão, era tortura vê-lo tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. O que seria daquela confusão que tinha criado? As pessoas o olhavam como a um bandido, a um ingrato e era impossível assumir qualquer coisa a qualquer pessoa que fosse. Seja o que for aquilo que estava acontecendo. Loki apenas sabia que não podia negar o que sentia ou viver perto de Thor como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se fosse uma mentira ou uma ilusão sua. Mas quanto tempo conseguiria se manter afastado?

Loki apertou o próprio braço sentindo frio. O clima a sua volta tinha mudado e ele sabia exatamente porque. Em suas roupas verde musgo, que definiam belamente o corpo da morte, ela estava parada atrás dele respirando seu ódio, o qual o moreno podia sentir impregnando as suas narinas. Estava se formando uma ameça velada bem a sua retaguarda.

- Você me prometeu a alma de Thor, Loki. Está descumprindo sua promessa.

- Não me lembro de ter feito tal promessa, Hela.

Enquanto falava, ele foi se virando com sua expressão blasé de sempre, as sobrancelhas erguidas, já colocando seu elmo na cabeça. A posição de Hela mostrava claramente pelo que ela estava ali: para derrotá-lo e não para pegar a alma de Thor. A sua falta de receptividade às inúmeras tentativas de tornar Loki parceiro em seu plano de matar Thor e seu atual envolvimento com seu irmão podem ter finalmente se tornado um empecilho para a deusa.

- Loki, está esquecendo quem são seus aliados. Está virando as costas para Jotunheim e para sua verdadeira estirpe. Como pode se esquecer do que são os asgardianos para você?

- Realmente não posso, mas não muda muito nossa situação, eu creio. -sorriu, irônico.

- Claro que não, querido...

Thor percebeu que algo estava errado quando os céus começaram a se contorcer e nublar repentinamente. Pela janela ele pode ver duas figuras que batalhavam entre si e uma delas era seu irmão, se protegendo como conseguia da força sobre-humana da deusa asgardiana da morte. Aquilo começou a mexer com algo dentro de Thor, que saiu correndo de sua casa em direção do terraço, mesmo que fosse inútil tentar fazer algo sem seus poderes. Foi quando Loki se desesperou ao ver o irmão chegando, pois viu o brilho poderoso e desejoso na íris da morte. Tudo que ela queria estava bem a sua frente e ela apenas se afastou deslizando elegantemente na direção do loiro e defendendo-se dos incessantes ataques de Loki.

- Seu idiota, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Ela estava atacando você!

Quando Hela chegou perto de Thor, ele apenas se lançou contra ela como podia, Loki atacando-a pelo outro lado. Para a deusa foi fácil se livrar do deus do Trovão, mas Loki a estava irritando. Apostando em sua força, ela agarrou o pescoço de Loki anulando suas defesas e estendendo-o por cima do terraço.

- Você sabe que não posso morrer... -ele tentou argumentar para ganhar tempo só para ouvi-la rir em um chiado nojento.

- Loki, eu sou a deusa da Morte... Você vai morrer. -frisou.

Enquanto via seu irmão ser estrangulado aos poucos, Thor rogou aos céus, rogou ao seu pai que acordasse de seu sono e lhe devolvesse seus poderes. Pediu como nunca antes e mesmo sem sua superforça correu contra Hela e tentou como pode afastá-la de seu irmão, empurrando-a. Hela jogou Loki longe e concentrou-se no deus do Trovão e em sua alma. Estendeu sua mão para ele, vendo com prazer Thor agonizar e se contorcer.

Thor usou sua força ainda para chegar a garganta de Hela, preocupado e raivoso por ver seu irmão caído desacordado do outro lado do terraço. Rangendo os dentes, ele tentou forçar ainda mais o aperto de seus dedos, enquanto ouvia Hela rir, deliciada pela impotência do deus do Trovão. Em um misto de desespero e loucura ele ainda tentou acertar um soco em Hela, sentindo-se cada vez mais tonto. Seu corpo aos poucos ia tombando no chão.

_Pai... por favor..._

- Que maravilha... Thor, finalmente... -ela se aproximou dele, seus lábios quase tocando os dele. - você será meu...

Hela não pode prever o que vinha, mas se afastou como pode da mão pesada e forte de Thor que vinha em sua direção. Ainda desnorteada, ela voltou-se para ele apenas para ouvir Mjölnir zunir próximo ao seu ouvido. Ela olhou para ele confusa, mas sentiu os trovões soarem em sua pele etérea.

- Odin...

- Agora, Hela... você vai pagar.

Thor correu para ela gritando, sentindo-se ótimo por finalmente seus poderes correrem em suas veias novamente. Com seu pai desperto de seu sono por conta de seu chamado desesperado, agora Thor tinha o domínio dos poderes novamente e podia se vingar de Hela. Quando lançou seu machado, ele atravessou o vazio, pois ela já não estava mais lá. Ela já tinha voltado para seus domínios em Hel e Niffleheim. Thor então correu para Loki tentando acordá-lo com tapas no rosto, chamando-o incessantemente. Beijou-lhe os lábios, sentindo que ele ainda respirava e levou-o nos braços até a casa de Donald Blake.

Quando acordou, Loki ainda não tinha muita noção da realidade até que a luta com Hela lhe veio à cabeça e ele tentou levantar de supetão, caindo novamente na cama com o pulso dolorido. Uma corrente grossa estava presa a cabeceira e se enroscava no pé da cama por precaução. Loki olhou assustado aquilo, mas logo se acalmou percebendo onde estava. Mas que diabos era aquilo?

- Agora, você não foge mais.

O cheiro de xampoo chegou a percepção de Loki assim como a toalha mal colocada na cintura e o corpo desnudo do irmão, ainda um pouco molhado. Respirou fundo, vendo-o se aproximar com um sorriso arteiro nos lábios e pressionar seu corpo sob o lençol. Tentou se mexer, mas seu irmão estava forte demais. Arregalou os olhos...

- Sim! Meus poderes voltaram! Nosso pai acordou.

- E Hela?

- Sumiu para o inferno que ela veio, pouco importa agora...

Loki recebeu os beijos quentes de Thor ainda demorando um pouco para se acostumar a situação. Tentou abraçá-lo e puxá-lo para si, mas seu braço esquerdo estava preso e isso o estava incomodando. Mordeu os lábios de Thor para chamar sua atenção.

- Por que isso? -apontou com os olhos para a corrente.

- Já disse. -sentou-se ao lado dele. - Você não vai ficar fugindo toda hora.

- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis.

- Que coisas difíceis? -Thor o olhou, interrogativo. O deus do Trovão estava perdendo a paciência. - Mas do que raios você está falando, irmão?

Loki suspirou.

- Thor, o que você acha que está acontecendo?

O loiro ficou um pouco confuso com aquela pergunta. Loki se sentou como pode e permaneceu olhando para a porta enquanto sentia o olhar azul pesado sobre si. Como dizer para ele o que estava pensando sem soar estúpido demais? Como dizer que se preocupava com a sua posição entre Lady Sif e Jane Foster? Como dizer que queria matar as duas e ficar com ele só para si?

- Loki, eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Sei que você está tentando ficar longe de mim e eu não quero isso.

- E o que você quer, Thor?

Seu rosto foi segurado pelas duas mãos grandes e ele pode mergulhar novamente nos olhos azuis, se perdendo ainda mais. O que mais Loki poderia querer e ter? Asgard talvez, mas sem ele? Sem Thor? Não. Naquele momento ele só queria Thor e seu corpo, e suas mãos, e aquele cheiro que o deixava louco.

- Quero você, meu irmão.

Fechando os olhos, ele retrucou.

- Você tem a Lady Sif -parou, fingindo pensar e disse debochado - e Jane Foster para compensar na Terra.

Thor bufou. - Lá vem você com essa história... Você sempre teve um ciúme doentio de Sif, já chegou até a machucá-la. Além de ter colocado a vida de Jane em perigo diversas vezes.

Loki soltou seu rosto, afastando-se bruscamente assustando o loiro. Aquela frase o enfureceu, porque era verdade. Queria as duas mortas, se possível o mais rápido possível. - Não tenho um ciúme doentio. Seus poderes voltaram, você voltará para Asgard e para sua esposa. Agora também pode voltar a ser Donald Blake e ficar com Jane Foster. Tem sua vida novamente, não precisa de mim.

- Você é meu irmão, óbvio que preciso de você! -respondeu, esbravejando.

- Nem isso eu sou!

Ambos trocaram um olhar furioso, Thor por saber que mesmo o raciocínio de Loki fazendo sentido, ele pouco se importava; Loki porque tinha razão e não a queria. O moreno logo baixou seu olhar e suspirou pesado. Nem irmão de Thor ele realmente era, mas sim um trapaceiro, um usurpador do trono.

- Solte-me.

- Não. Você vai fugir.

- E o que importa agora?

Thor ficou em silêncio, até que cobriu o corpo do irmão com o seu olhando no fundo de seus olhos. Deitado sobre os olhos verdes, o loiro sentia um encaixe perfeito, uma dolorosa combinação que fazia seu corpo inteiro tremer. Loki pensou em desviar o olhar, mas a autoridade passada pelos olhos azuis fez com que ele não se mexesse.

- Eu não me importo com o papel que você ocupa na minha vida, o que me importa é que você não saia do meu lado. Se eu tiver que acorrentá-lo para mantê-lo junto a mim, eu o farei. O seu lugar é ao meu lado, irmão, não importa o lugar dos outros.

Sua boca se mexeu para cima e para baixo sem conseguir pronunciar um som sequer. Mesmo as palavras que tinha ensaiado para esse momento não saiam e aquela corrente balançando toda vez que ele queria fazer um movimento o estava enlouquecendo. Já tinham chegado ao ponto pacífico de que ele não fugiria, então por que Thor não o soltava?

- Solte-me ou eu mesmo o farei.

- Você sabe que não é mais forte do que eu.

- Mas sou mais esperto...

Enquanto Thor se preocupava em ficar ofendido, Loki o puxou para um beijo com os lábios e se soltou facilmente percebendo que a corrente não tinha nenhum feitiço para segurá-lo. Mordiscando o lábio do loiro e passando a língua por eles, o moreno acabou se perdendo em tentar prender o irmão, pois ele tocava seu membro semi desperto com habilidade e mordia a ponta de sua orelha.

Abrindo suas pernas para acomodá-lo melhor, Loki se pendurou em seu pescoço, chupando-o e lambendo-o enquanto passava suas unhas pelas costas dele. Thor tentava se controlar e não avançar sobre o irmão e rasgar suas roupas como tinha feito da outra vez, mas o jeito como ele suspirava em sua orelha tornava tudo mais difícil. Loki vendo que ele se controlava, começou a esfregar seu pênis contra o do outro, imprensando a mão do loiro no processo. Não queria que ele se controlasse, queria que ele o tomasse e pronto.

- Sinto que você está com pressa...

Loki apenas o olhou, uma ordem clara e muda em seus olhos verdes para que ele ficasse quieto. Com suas mãos arrancou a blusa de Thor e passou logo para sua calça, atacando o peito forte e bem trabalho do irmão com mordidas. O loiro deixava que ele avançasse como queria, vendo sua cabeça descer lentamente indo diretamente para sua ereção completamente desperta. Thor se sentia enfeitiçado, o que Loki quisesse ele podia fazer com ele, principalmente se continuasse chupando seu pênis daquela forma. Mas Thor loiro não queria chegar ao ápice daquela forma, por mais tentador que fosse gozar na boca de Loki, ele queria gozar dentro dele.

Quando Loki começou a se despedir, Thor o puxou forte e o jogou na cama arrancando suas roupas ele mesmo. Empurrou seus dedos na boca do irmão, que os recebeu com gosto enquanto masturbava a si mesmo, a visão levando Thor a loucura. No afã, o loiro o penetrou com dois dedos de uma vez e começou a mexê-lo, causando um desconforto em Loki que foi logo superado e esquecido quando ele se deparou com a cara de sofrimento do outro, contra seu peito, soltando gemidos estrangulados. Apenas para torturá-lo, o moreno começou a mexer os quadris em sua direção, recebendo mais um dedo.

Thor sentia as unhas de Loki arranhando suas costas de cima a baixo e não aguentando mais, retirou seus dedos e se empurrou contra ele com força, vendo seu irmão arquear as costas e puxá-lo mais para si. Em sua orelha, o moreno lambeu e assoprou de leve roçando os dentes antes de dizer para tirar o loiro de seu torpor e jogá-lo no inferno:

- Forte, Thor. Eu quero que você me foda forte.

Como um fantoche obedecendo um feitiço, Thor o puxou do lençol pela cintura e se apoiou nos calcanhares se afundando nele em movimentos lentos, mas fortes, fazendo o moreno revirar os olhos e encravar as unhas nas costas do loiro tirando seu sangue. Seu pescoço foi devorado e marcas roxas de vários tamanhos foram surgindo na pele branca enquanto o membro de seu irmão ia entrando cada vez mais rápido e forte, vencendo suas barreiras.

Quando voltaram a se beijar, Thor parou um pouco e o olhou, deixando o moreno confuso. Ele queria a força, ele queria ficar marcado para se lembrar sempre do que estava acontecendo, mas por que Thor estava olhando para ele daquela forma? Loki achou que não tinha mais como encarar a morte de forma doce, entendendo que estava errado quando a cada palavra que Thor pronunciava, ele estocava ainda mais fundo em si, cravando seus olhos azuis sedentos nos verdes entregues:

- Isso não vai mudar... você é meu, Loki. Só meu...

Loki derreteu e sentiu sua mente nublar apenas se entregando em um beijo possessivo, trôpego e cheio de paixão, enquanto sentia seu membro ser espremido e masturbado com força; seu prazer ia ao ápice com o pênis de Thor dentro de si, estocando com mais força ainda depois de sua entrega. Thor mordeu o ombro de Loki com força, lambendo seu sangue enquanto gozava forte dentro do irmão ao mesmo tempo que fechava sua mão e impedia que Loki gozasse.

- Solte-me, Thor. É uma ordem.

Ele respirou fundo e o encarou sério, seus olhos azuis quase frios.

- Prometa que não vai mais fugir.

- Pare com isso, Thor!

- Prometa, Loki. Isso sim é uma ordem.

O corpo de Loki inteiro tremeu naquele momento. Não era apenas a mão que estrangulava seu pênis entre os dedos fortes, mas a voz e o olhar imperiosos, que o fazia se ajoelhar se ele pedisse e chupá-lo de novo. Ele tinha dúvidas de que não poderia mais fugir? Estava atado a Thor, estava tão ligado a ele que aquela certeza lhe dava vontade de chorar. Empurrou seu corpo contra o dele, sentando-se e agarrando os cabelos dele de forma possessiva, dolorida, mordendo-lhe os lábios com força.

- Me deixe gozar, Thor...

- Prometa, Loki. - o loiro sorriu como uma criança que recebe a afirmativa de ter a razão após bater o pé. O suspiro vencido e o sorriso torto de Loki estavam encantadores.

- Não posso fugir de você, irmão. - olhou-o – Nem que eu queira, não dá mais...

Thor desceu seus lábios na mesma hora e chupou seu irmão com vontade e desejo, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos em surpresa e tentar afastá-lo por reflexo. Logo, o moreno se jogou na cama, apertando o lençol com os dedos do pé, curvando as costas. Os fios de seu cabelo se soltavam em suas mãos, enquanto ele os apertava com força, chorando de tanto prazer.

Ainda tampando uma parte do rosto, Loki viu seu irmão vir com um sorriso infantil e débil nos lábios e tocar-lhe a testa. Quando se preparava para falar alguma coisa, sentiu o membro ereto do loiro entrar de uma vez em seu ânus, fazendo seu corpo tremer e ele quase gozar novamente; seu membro respondeu na hora às investidas lentas de Thor em seu corpo. Encarou o sorriso escancarado dele com uma olhar de interrogação.

- Aqui é o meu lugar. Dentro de você.

Loki sentiu as lágrimas vindo aos seus olhos e se precipitou para abraçar o irmão e esconder seu rosto no pescoço dele, respirando pesadamente, enquanto gemia lentamente. Thor não aumentava a velocidade com que entrava no corpo do menor, apenas mantinha-se em movimento, descendo sua mão para brincar com as bolas dele.

- Se você desaparecer, eu prendo você de novo. -Loki apenas balançou a cabeça concordando a ameaça feita em tom sério, prendendo seus dedos nos fios dourados. - Meu irmão...

Loki apenas gemeu concordando, puxando-o para um beijo possessivo e mordendo-lhe o lábio com força. Thor sorriu, lambendo-lhe o lábio e estocando mais forte, fazendo Loki derreter em seus braços. Segurou-lhe o queixo com força e gemeu quando Loki rebolou com gosto, lançando-lhe um olhar felino e perigoso, uma alerta de sua parte.

- Você é meu, Thor. Apenas meu.

~/~

Srta. Mizuki, feliz natal! Que seu ano de 2013 seja maravilhoso, com muita paz, saúde e felicidade (e claro, yaoi). Espero que tenha gostado do seu presente e peço desculpas caso você não tenha gostado muito do fandom como abordei. Eu dei uma mesclada com os Vingadores e os quadrinhos, porque as partes yaois no quadrinho de Loki e Thor são maiores e dariam uma fic mais elaboradinha. A personalidade deles é do filme, além disso, abordei os relacionamentos "extraconjugais" de Thor apenas para dar uma apimentada no negócio. Na verdade, Thor mantem um casamento com Lady Sif ao mesmo tempo que Donald Blake tem um "relacionamento" com Jane Foster (safadiiinho!). Bom, espero que tenha gostado e desculpa aí qualquer coisa T_T


End file.
